fist full of glitter
by Seynee
Summary: She's got a fist full of glitter and you're just afraid she's gonna throw it to your face. — Sasuke, Sakura. AU.


**fist full of glitter  
**_close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_

.

Cleaning up, Sakura thought, was the only annoying thing about Art class.

She supposed it was only fair that _this_ was her punishment for coming into class half an hour late with no explanation. But still. Cleaning up after an Art class was _really_ annoying. Dealing with tiny scraps of colorful paper on the floor, bits of crayons and felt pens here and there, leftover paint, glitter dust on the table, the floor, the chair, _everywhere_… not her forte.

Sakura sighed. No point complaining about it. She was probably the only one at school now, save for some of the administration staff, and she would rather start it now rather than later. Having made up her mind, she knelt down on one side of a table and began gathering the glitter dust on the floor.

This was going to be a long, long afternoon.

* * *

"Look, if you want to ask her out, you should do it, dude."

"I never said I wanted to ask her out," Sasuke retorted defensively.

Naruto sighed dramatically. "You didn't have to," he said, "It's all written on your face."

"_Nothing_ is written on my face," Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto. If there was something he knew, it was that _nothing_ ever showed up on his face. Nothing. He was an Uchiha, after all, and they prided on looking impassive even when the worst had come to the worst. Even when, yeah, clueless about how to ask a girl out. Not that he wanted to, really. Haruno Sakura was smart, pretty, someone whose presence he tolerated and _very occasionally_ enjoyed and was quite possibly born with every quality he wanted in the girl of his dreams, but it wasn't like he _wanted_ to ask her out. Christ. No. That was just unthinkable. He did _not_ ask girls out; one glance and they just _fell_ at his feet.

"Of course," Naruto shrugged easily, stealing a glance at the pink-haired girl cleaning in the classroom, completely oblivious to the conversation outside, even though the door was wide open. "Can I ask her out, then?"

Sasuke darkened. "No."

"Aha!" Naruto chuckled triumphantly, "and why not?"

"Because—" the Uchiha paused, "Because you're an idiot."

"Um, no. Denial only gets you so far, Sasuke," Naruto rolled his eyes, "Now go ask her out."

Sasuke frowned. He did _not_ want to ask her out. Whenever she smiled at him, it always seemed like she knew something he didn't and that annoyed him greatly. It wasn't supposed to affect him, for Christ's sake. And the things she made him feel was nothing he liked to share about, please and thank you.

"I don't want to," he scowled. He could just picture it in his head, now, more vivid than the answers to the History test he studied for last night. If he asked her out, she'd smile that kind of smile that made her look prettier, and _that_ was unfair. His scowl deepened. It would be the bane of his existence, really. No. Just. No.

"Well, then at least let's help her clean up," Naruto said, relenting just a bit, "After all, we _did_ kidnap her this morning."

That much was true. They had picked her up earlier this morning to show her the present they had prepared for Kakashi's birthday next week, signed from the three of them, and had taken longer than necessary. While Sakura had Art class first period, they both had Study and were therefore free from any kind of punishment, whereas she was not. The least they could do to make it up to her now was to help her clean up.

Well, that, _and_ apologize.

Sasuke sighed and looked into the classroom. Sakura had stood up from the floor, back facing the door. Taking a deep breath, he brushed past Naruto and entered the room.

"Sakura."

Surprised at the sound of her name, Sakura jumped, completely forgetting that she had collected the glitter dust in her hands, and thus successfully throwing it all over Sasuke.

Naruto froze. Sasuke froze. Sakura froze.

It was five seconds before she finally recovered. "Whoops?" she offered guiltily, anxiously watching as Sasuke's aura darkened and a positively murderous scowl appeared on his face, "Sorry, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, when the shock had died down, tossing a sharp glare at Naruto, who was snickering on the sofa at the corner of the room, his blue eyes brighter than the sky and his grin from ear to ear.

"_Are you okay_?" Sasuke repeated incredulously, "No, I am _not_ okay. I feel like _fucking_ Edward Cullen!"

"And I'm Jacob Black!" Naruto shouted from the sofa, chortling in laughter. Gee, this was such a Kodak moment. If he had the chance he would record this and store it in his computer. It wasn't often that he got the chance to embarrass Sasuke like this, and it would be for his personal enjoyment. Well, or he could upload it in YouTube and share it with Kiba and the others. _That_ would be even more exciting.

As if he could read his thoughts, Sasuke gave him a middle finger. "Fuck you."

"Gee, Sasuke-kun, relax," Sakura interrupted, frowning. In her right hand was a cotton and in her left hand was some makeup remover she stole from Ino's locker. Applying the makeup remover to the cotton, she knelt in front of him and swiped the cotton softly across his face, "All this talking is making it harder to get glitter off your face. Close your eyes!"

"Whose fault is it, Sakura?" Sasuke glared, although he did as he was told.

"I already said I'm sorry," she replied defensively, "And now I'm helping you remove the glitter, too. Besides, it was half your fault. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You almost made me die of shock!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," Sasuke grumbled sulkily, opening his eyes to glare at her. "And I called your name. If you had better reflexes, glitter wouldn't be on my face now, Sakura."

"Oh, _fine_," she forced the cotton into his hands and raised her hands, "Grouch, you."

Sasuke sighed heavily and then massaged his forehead, causing the glitter to spread across his temple even more. He growled and swiped the cotton across his face in one quick, rough movement.

A giggle escaped Sakura's lips and he glared at her, trying again—futilely—to remove the glitter from his face.

Naruto snorted unhelpfully when his unsuccessful attempt only worsened his situation.

Finally, after a few more unsuccessful attempts, Sasuke sighed. "Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied, tossing a saccharinely sweet smile to him.

"Remove the glitter off my face."

She was silent for a while, bright green eyes watching him expectantly.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I said _remove_ the glitter from my face." For good measure, he glared at her, although the effect of his glare was heavily toned down as his face was, quite literally, _sparkling_.

"You forgot the magic word."

He scowled. "Please."

She smiled brightly, "Please what?"

"Please remove the glitter from my face, oh mighty one," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. When she didn't immediately move, he snapped, "What do you want me to call you? Princess? Queen? Your Highness?"

"I was expecting _Sakura-sama_, but eh, good enough for now," she shrugged and got up from the sofa, reaching for another pack of cotton, wetting it, and then kneeling in front of him. "Close your eyes, Cullen. Let me undo the magic and make you human now."

He scowled. Now, this was more like it.

"Hey," Naruto interrupted in sudden inspiration, "You actually look better with glitter on your face, Sasuke. Less intimidating and more like a… well, more like Edward Cullen under the sunlight. But it should be okay," he waved his hand dismissively, "lots of girls like sparkly vampires nowadays. It shouldn't be too hard for you to ask _her_ out, now. Hey, Sakura-chan, stop helping him!"

Momentarily, Sakura stopped and then giggled, studying Sasuke's face. "He has a point, you know."

"Get lost, idiot!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, sending the latter chortling in laughter once more. Naruto, however, took this as a sign and quickly scrambled to the door, still laughing loudly.

"Well, now, that's hardly a nice way to treat a friend, Sasuke-kun," Sakura reprimanded softly, laughing a little as she tended to him for a good minute or two. When she was finished, she said, "There. All done. Now open your eyes."

"Right," he returned stiffly, opening his eyes carefully. It might not seem like it, but having glitter anywhere near the eyes _hurt_, and when it didn't, it was kind of itchy. Unexpectedly, however, he was suddenly eyes to eyes with her.

"So," Sakura smiled, bright emerald eyes twinkling, "did you come by to help me clean up?"

It was a wonder, really, how she just _guessed_, and correctly, at that. But that wasn't going to baffle him. Oh, no. He was _Uchiha Sasuke_ and he was not going to be rendered speechless just by that.

A mischievous smirk curved his lips, "You think too highly of yourself, Sakura."

"Really?" she asked, and then there was it, again; that smile that told him she knew something he didn't.

"Yes, really," he said, not at all bothered by their close proximity. Eyes not leaving hers even for a second, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, very, very softly leaving a kiss there—quick enough to take her off guard, to make her blush, but not _too_ quick that it didn't seem real—and felt a surge of male pride when color flooded her cheeks. "So I've been wondering."

Trying to mask her blush, she laughed nervously, although she didn't pull her hand away. "W-wondering about what?"

"If you're free this Saturday," he replied, standing and pulling her up with him, never once letting go of her hand. "So. Are you?"

"I—maybe, perhaps, I think—" she frowned, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. She was _not_ supposed to act this way, hell_o_. She might have been waiting for this for a long time already, but that wasn't an excuse to act all shy and awkward around him! Resolve strengthening, she looked up at him, her eyes full of determination and challenge, "Yes. What's it to you?"

Sasuke smirked. He, too, wasn't going to let her _escape_ just like that. "Lunch. Movies. And then dinner."

She raised her eyebrows, "Are you asking me out, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes," he replied, reaching for her other hand. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Good," she smiled.

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Your answer?"

"Yes," she laughed, her voice the sweetest and most cheerful he had heard yet, and then punched him playfully. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, I'll go out with you."

In the end, it didn't matter that she had to clean up one whole classroom after an Art period. In the end, it didn't matter that he had to masquerade as a sparkly vampire first to get her attention.

Because in the end, they both got what they wanted, and that was more beautiful than a fist full of glitter.

.

**end**.

* * *

**notes:** Eh. Didn't have that much of a plot. Just for fun. Song is Pink's _Glitter in The Air_. Hope it was enjoyable, at least! (:


End file.
